New Chance
by IceWolf1989
Summary: (Prophecy: When a child is born from fire and light, the world will be cover in a frighting night. A hero is born with a pure of heart. To find the path that will free the might. The hero will be tested day and night, by all who wish by both love and death. The Will of Fire will hold true and bright to the hero that is born from both fire and light.)
1. Chapter 1

**ch.1: New Chance**

**Summary:** 5 Year Old: Uzumaki, Naruto, ran through the streets of Konoha, one rainy night. Beaten, hurt, and wishing on the bottom of his heart for someone to protect and love him, while he hides in an alley way crying his heart out. Somewhere in the Universe's, Kami had watch and heard his pleads. She granted his heart worthy wish…only that she did this last minute. She didn't tell this person in time and this person has quite a temper if you don't watch it…if she excepts being his new mother the Narutoverse will change for the better or worse…

**[****Contains:**** Adventure, Action, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural, Suspense, and Tragedy] **

**- Yes I know…It's a lot XD - That's the way I like it…**

**[I can't put my finger on where I should put this Rating in, M or K+, for what it contains so for now…]**

**Chapter 1: Time of Death**

**[Warning: I. DON'T. OWN. NARUTO! That's ****Masashi Kishimoto's**** Baby, Not Mine! Only This Story…Got It!]**

**{P.S. I'll be adding other writers work in this story…so please don't kill me…Hee, Hee (Sweat drop)…And I have a challenge for all you readers out there in cyberspace…I want you to tell me how many other writers, movies, and TV Shows, I put in this story. I want the Names of the writers and the stories I got it from. I'll give Cyber-cookies for the right ones. ;) Please and thank you. **

_**(**__**Prophecy:**__** When a child is born from fire and light, the world will be cover in a frighting night. A hero is born with a pure of heart. To find the path that will free the might. The hero will be tested day and night, by all who wish by both love and death. The Will of Fire will hold true and bright to the hero that is born from both fire and light.)**_

_**Cold…**_

_**So…Cold… **_

_**I'm so cold…**_

_**Why is it so cold…**_

…_**Oh yeah…I died…**_

_**- Flashback -**_

**[BEEP, BEEP, BEEEP...****SMASH!****]**

"Nikki…Nikki…?" A young girls voice called out, knocking behind the door.

"Ohhhh. Nikki…" The said person, didn't even move.

**[BEEP, BEEP, BEEE-CRASH!]**

The person under the covers threw the cursed thing to the wall**.** This time killing it. She chuckle evilly that its dead. And went back to sleep, ignoring the world and the young girls voice who was calling her.

The girl open the bedroom and started to twitch. "Come on Nikki…" The annoyed girl said. The girl huffed in annoyance of the gray and red blob on the bed. Yanking the covers off the person showed a older teenage girl with golden-brown hair and tan skin. Waring a light gray tang-top and a corduroy black, gray, pink trim and white pants.

The teenager shivered and grown in annoyance, but didn't wake up. She only curled into a ball on the coverless bed.

Twitching again she got closer to the sleeping teen and lean in to her ear, **"NIKKI…!"** The young girl shouted this time. Nikki's eyes shot open, "Ahhh!…", screaming in fright while rolling off of her full size bed. Rubbing her bum and head from the headache she glared at the laughing girl, who ran safely away from her doom.

"HAHAHAHA….Th-That. Was to much…HAHAHA!" The girl said while laughing.

**"GRRRR!WHAT!"** She snap in irritation at the door. The young girl was still laughing.

"Haha…Nikki, you are sooo not a morning person, aren't you?" The young girl said while walking back in the bedroom. Nikki glared at the annoying girl, but snorted with her own laughter.

"Yeah, more of a night owl then a morning person like you sis. What do you want Rachel?" Nikki asked kindly this time. But Rachel only sighed in annoyance. She is your typical California preteen girl, With long blond hair, sky-blue eyes and a light tan skin. 'Cute enough to be in movies' Nikki thought to herself. Rachel wore a tight fitted white V-neck T-shirt with a see through floral button blouse, that can be tided on the bottom. Waring a light brown and woven white belt, in a white ruffle knee length skirt with a light pink trim, that plays in the ruffles, while waring light brown belt buckle boots to match her belt.

Sighing again, "Just wanted to tell you that Mom want's you to take me to school today. She had to leave early this morning with dad to take him to the LAX Airport. Remember!" Rachel said in a almost sing-song voice.

"…" Blinking once and then blinking twice, Nikki stared at Rachel for a second.

"What time is it?" Nikki asked in almost twitching irritation, that starting to rise. Rachel had a mock irritation on her face trying to stay mad at her older sister. But then grin slyly like a fox who caught a canary.

"It's 8:30…" She said with a deadpanned voice.

"…."

**"WHAT!…"** Nikki shouted in panic now, but quickly looked at her cellphone, which read 8:31 AM.

Paling she looked at her sister who had a deadpan expression. Twitching again **"GET OUT!"** She kicked out her sister and rushing around her room to get prepared. She wore a dark-light gray short sleeve shirt, a dark blue jean pants, with a black thin belt, and black belt buckle boots that reach to her shins. Nikki looked at her cell again and it read 8:33 AM.

"Let's Go." She drove her baby sister and younger brother to school, and went to go to work. Luckily she was quick on dressing and rushing out to make sure every one was all ready to go.

Stopping at Lendero Middle School she drop off her baby sister and told her, that she'll see her later. Nikki parked at the Chumash Park, to start her class today. She then pulled out a big dark green duffel bag that was filled to the brim.

She unzip the duffel bag which contains orange cones, brown hoops, red tunnel tents, toys of every kind, treats, a 40 foot length dog gate, and many more. Nikki laid out every thing and set up the things that needed to be put together.

"Ruff, Ruff." Blinking Nikki notice a golden lab next to her. chuckling she pat the dog who came up to her. "Hello to you too, Bogie, want a treat?"

"Ruff." The golden Lab barked happily. Nikki got a treat out and threw it towards him. She notice the others were coming.

"Well Bogie, it looks like everyones hear. Why not you head back to Lorain, so we can start today, k."

"Ruff. Ruff." Bogie bark happily before he trotted back to his human. Nikki smiled and looked up.

"Good morning Class. Do you have your homework today?" Nikki asked kindly. Everyone nodded and and handed her paper work and a an envelope with money in it. Nodding to them she started her dog class today.

It started to rain which made Nikki groan "Okay class. It looks like the weather isn't holding up. So I'm cutting class today. I'll e-mail you lot for next week. If you have any questions on anything fill free to write me. I have no time today, See you later class." She told her class while she packed her duffel bag up and head for the car.

Looking at the time on her cell. It was close about time that she needed to pick up her baby sister from school, only that today she won't ever see her or her family again.

Nikki stopped at the stop light, listening to music on the radio and waiting for the light to turn green. She wasn't paying attention to much to anything else, but waited. When it did, She started to move only that she didn't hear the honking and cries for her to stop. When she finally notice them…

…Only darkness and pain met her...

_**- Flashback End - **_

_**- End -**_

(**A/N Notice:** For viewers of "**Running Out of Time and Back**," is on a break. I have Ideas for it but right now I'm having rode block with it. If viewers have Ideas for it, fill free to ask me if you want to add it to the story.

**Ideas I'm looking for is: **

- Lots of drama, Some romance, Some OC's death, lots of violence, and godly power (on the main characters in Minato's side of the family), Time travel, etc.

- Some Romeo and Juliet and Hamlet (with out the death of the main characters) [If you never read Shakespeare….I feel sorry for you -.-! (Sweat drop)]

- For Hamlet, watch the Lion King, same plot story.

- Some funny, personal, family, emotional, Action, Etc. you get the Idea.

I'm currently working on more stories and I'm hoping they'll be posted for you lot to read and I hope to enjoy them. Happy reading and more are coming soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**ch2 New Chance**

**Chapter 2: New Light**

Screaming.

That's the only word to describe what the small boys legs were doing. He'd been running for fifteen minutes, bringing out every ounce of strength in his little legs to carry him further towards the Hokage tower. It seemed to be the only place people dare not torment him. With every echoing step in his sprint a memory flashed through his mind.

**-Flashback:-**

Rain showers poured down for the last few weeks in Konoha's Village. A little boy ran through the Village in the rain. Fear was in his eyes. When he saw a mob chasing him….for his life.

**"Little bastard! Daring to show your face at MY store?"** the butcher screamed at him, brandishing his cleaver at him. **"Get lost before I call the ANBU! THEY'D take care of you!"** the child felt a sharp pain in his ribs as the man's food connected with his chest.

_**-Drip-**_

Four genin had him cornered on the outskirts of the village, shouting obscenities in his ears, spitting in his face as they pummeled him until he couldn't move.

_**-Drip, Drip-**_

**"Fucking spawn!"** a woman backhanded him, the blow sending him to the ground. "Stay away from my daughter!" she turned with a sneer while holding a kunai to his neck. Slicing him slowly, making he mob hear the little blood sing bloodly murder.

_**-Drip,-Drip-**_

The sun was out, and the children were in school. Class has just been called for recess. Alone, Naruto walked alone to were he is usually alone.

This time a group of young boys, around eight years old. Caught him by the lone swing next to the academy. He'd known they hated him, just like all the rest of the kids at school, just like **EVERYONE ELSE**. And he was too far away from protection this time. He knew they'd catch up eventually.

**STUMBLE:** Panic spread in little blonds eye's…

'_What'd I ever do?_' he thought for the hundredth time as he righted himself without stopping.

**-End Flashback:-**

'_Why does everyone hate me like I'm some sort of demon?_' Hot tears began to spill, not just from the pain in his legs.

'_Why don't I have a mommy and daddy to save me, like everyone else?'_ He frantically looked behind him to see his assailant's progress.

The little blonds eyes widen when he trip…."Aaah!"

His face seared with pain as he tripped over a low garden fence and into a rose bush. Thorns dug into his cheeks as he panicked, trying to fight his way out of the shrub, only injuring himself further.

'_Someone please help!'_ He whimpered inside, not bothering to vocalize it. He knew no one would help.

"There he is!"

He heard laughter behind him as a rough pair of hands ripped him from the briar and onto the ground. Naruto looked up from where he lay dazed, and saw four kids smirking down at him.

"Stupid bastard!" laughed another. "Thought you could get away again?"

"Running to the Hokage won't work anymore." He noticed the confused look on Naruto's face. "Didn't you know?" he said with obvious glee, "He abolished the protection the late Fourth Hokage placed on you."

The blonde received a kick in the stomach with a loud crack. He went into a fetal position, clutching at his aching ribs. His mouth opened wide, trying to appease his lungs by begging for air that wouldn't come.

"So we decided to go find our little Bastard!" His foot connected with Naruto's already damaged face. "You should be thanking us!"

A series of punches sent Naruto over the edge, his cheeks streaming with tears, crying for someone, **ANYONE** to take him away from this.

"What's wrong Bastard? Is your demon too scared to come out and kill the rest of us?" Naruto looked up in confusion. Why did everyone say he was a demon? **He WASN'T a DEMON!**

**"WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME THAT?"** he finally screamed out, trying to get up. "I'm just a kid! I never did anything to you!" He cried as he found that his defiance had earned him a kick in the groin. He doubled over again in pain.

**"YOU KILLED MY MOM AND DAD!"**

**"NO I DIDN'T!"** he was kicked again, this time he felt his nose break as blood gushed from his crushed nostrils.

"Yes you _**did**_**!"** another shouted, spitting in his face. **"YOU KILLED HALF THE VILLAGE!"**

Naruto tried to speak again, but was suddenly engulfed in a sea of fists, feet, and blood. He couldn't even tell what was going on anymore. All he knew was that he was alone in this black world of suffering, forced to hear the incoherent slander and hate that the village poured into his mind and heart. But finally, it stopped.

And he thought no more.

Naruto's eyes wouldn't open, swollen to the point where it was impossible. Yet as he realized that everything was over, that his attackers were gone and finished with him, at least for now, a bloody tear of relief squeezed through. He didn't know where he was, but the warmth that spread over him told him it was daytime now. It was relatively quiet, and nobody seemed to notice him lying wherever he was, so he knew he must be in an alley or somewhere out of view. As usual, sorrow swept over him, just like every time this happened.

All Naruto ever wanted was someone to love him. But what that was, he didn't even know. He'd heard people say. "I love you." to others. He had seen hugs in the streets, parents kissing their children goodbye on their way to school. But to experience it, he'd never been given the opportunity.

**Flashback:**

He remembered watching Iruka-sensei giving a little boy at the academy a hug after patching up a scratch on his knee. He was four at the time. He decided to see if he could get one. So one day soon after he came to his sensei crying softly with a scraped knee. Iruka Sensei put some antiseptic and a bandage on it without hesitation, but when Naruto went in for a hug, he received a sneer and a slap on the arm.

"Don't touch me…" was all he said glowering at him, before he turned away, friendly grin back on his face. That was when he decided not to look for affection…ever.

**End Flashback:**

'_Why?_' He thought unconsciously. Immediately he felt a ripple ease through his mind.

Night has fallen and rain started to pour down in Konoha. In one of the dark alley ways was a little five year old boy, Uzumaki Naruto. He woke up in pain, but most of his injuries had healed over the short time. He started to walk home slowly in the cold rain. Beaten, bloodily, and crying.

"Why, [Sniff], Why…I'm no-t…a demon…[Sniff, Sniff],…please….[sniff], if-if there's a Kami out there…[Sniff], I-I don't mean to be selfish…b-but for t-this one t-time, I-I want someone to protect me…[Sniff], I want someone to hold me and tell me that it's ok and everything is all right…I-I don't want to be alone anymore…I-I…." Naruto cried out. His thoughts felt hollow and weak. He had a sudden urge to,

**"I WANT ****A MOMMY!"** He cried out to the heavens before falling to the ground crying in the cold mud.

Far out into another dimension. Four figures were watching a screen, of a little boy. One blond hair man, and three females with each different color hair. One with long red hair, another in mid back long silver hair, and the last in a shoulder length-wavy honey-brown hair. They were all silent when he broke down crying.

**"I WANT ****A MOMMY!"**

"…"

"Oh!…(Sob)…My baby…(Sob).." The red head sob. The blond hair man try to comfort the woman only that he felt so helpless right now.

"Shh...I know, Kushina-chan. I know how you feel. I want to help him, too." She cried for a while and looked at him..

"But Minato…" She was cut of by the silver hair woman.

"Kushina, Minato…You too know, that I can't bring you back into that world…but I agree with you…No one deserve to be treated such ways."

"Especially a mere child…" The last one said sadly. But with so much malice in it. Everyone turn to her.

"So, you agreed to the offer?" The Silver hair woman asked her…

But the Honey-brown hair only glared at her, "…I still can't believe you are doing something like this to-to me…Kami…" It made Kami wince and the other two gape like goldfish at the brown hair teen. They couldn't believe that this teen was scolding the almighty one like, like…their eyes grew even more…

"But…" Kami squeaked out nervously.

"**Grrr!** No But's…You of all deities should know that I'm tired of this. **THAT BASTARD TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME…HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME…****ALL OF IT!**…I don't even want. To live… anymore…" She broke down crying. Kami and the others snapped out of it. Kami had tears trailing down and felt heart broken.

She hugged The Honey-brown hair teen. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry that he hurt you. I'm sorry, that you were found out. I'm sorry that she died…I'm sorry that 'He' died….I'm so sorry-" A hug from the teen made her stop. They hugged for a while until the two calm down.

"…So what has Kurama been doing? I've only been seeing bit's and pieces of foxy boy being bad."

Sighing in annoyance, "Well yes, the br-boy, he has been playing havoc and mayhem to everything he sees or touches, when he's board, but you know the reason why he attack Konoha." A collective gasped came from both by Minato and Kushina.

"So-So I was right…He-He controlled Kyuubi…" Minato said shakily. Kushina started to cry again and the other two only nodded.

"Yes, he did, but I'm surprised…" The honey-brown teen got the two's attention.

"Surprised on what miss…?" Kushina asked the teens name, who only blushed for her forgetfulness.

"Sorry it's Theaina. I'm sorry that I didn't introduce to you two earlier."

"That is alright…" Kushina replied happily. Theaina too had smiled and continued with the second question.

"I'm surprised that you, Minato, were able to beat Kurama-chibi and to top it off split his soul…"

Minato blush. Kami and Theaina were very impress. "Your right Nee-San, the last being who done something like this was 'Him'…mmm… I wonder?" Kami trailed off when she thought of something.

"Who is this 'Him' you speak of?" Kushina asked.

Both Kami and Theaina looked at the two souls for a few seconds, making them feel very nervous. "Our Father." They both said in a annoyed unison.

"ooh that's just reminds me, where is he right now, Kami?" Theaina asked, not minding at all about changing the subject.

Minato and Kushina paled not knowing who she was talking about. Kami giggled…

"The br-boy is in a timeout with Shimie. Hee, Hee and he's being a little hellion right now…" Kami said remembering how Shimie and Kurama loth each other.

Theaina grinned and chuckle. "You are too cruel…You know. Hee, Hee, Why did you give him to Shimie?"

Pouting Kami mumble something about perverts and a 'small' revenge, which ends with a evil cackle from the goddess. Minato and Kushina back up in fear while Theaina only sweat drop at her antics.

Sighing, "Poor, Poor Shimie, you unlucky bastard. I've told him multiple times, but he is just a moron." Everyone sweat drop when they look at Theaina.

"Well it looks like we need to save him, Is he still there, Kami?" Theaina asked, which she got a nod from her.

The small group came to a hollow cave in a dark woods. The two souls shivered having memories of the cave being inside their. Kami only place a hand one each soul. They turn to her and only found a warm smile towards them.

"It's ok, your with me. The Shinigami won't get your souls again, as long as you two are with me." The two nodded before the four going into the hollow cave.

Theaina and the rest were walking down for the last few minutes, and they found a clearing. What they saw was a mass valley, broken or burning trees everywhere. Blood and rubble littered everywhere.

A deafening roar pierce the valley and then a large explosion made it shake like a point ten earthquake.

The two souls stood there in fear, while the other two sighed in annoyance.

"Come on, we need to 'rescue' them before they hurt themselves." Theaina told the others.

When the group reach the clearing. Two large creatures were battling it out like titans. It was the Nine tails and the Shinigami battling in a all out war. Frozen in fear, Minato and Kushina could only watch. Kami looked board and look annoyed at the too. But Theaina was twitching, before a calm smile spread across her face. And walked towards the two Titans.

"What-don't you-" Kushina said in fear, but Kami only told the two that it's okay.

"But.." Minato wanted to continue.

"No really she'll be fine. just watch." Kami said now getting amuse tone in her voice. The two redirected their gaze at the calm Theaina, who stop fifty feet away to them.

Her aura change to rage and her eyes turn a golden ray, while leaping up. **"YOU MONO-****BA****K****AA****AAA'S****.**

**[SMASH. CRASH. SLAM. PUMMEL] **

Theaina clean her hands off from the dirt with a sadistic grin plastered on her face. Kyuubi and Shinigami are in massive craters, twitching in pain. The two souls wince and gawked at what this teen just did to the Titans. She was enrage with these two.

"How many **FUCKING TIMES **did I tell you two to** STOP FIGHTING!" **She shouted at them. Both Kyuubi and Shinigami were shaking, which felt like a small earthquake, in fear. They knew this voice. They knew it and feared it like no other.

"Now…if you two don't get down here…Hee, hee, hee…I'll just leave it to your imagination…You have three, two, on-" The two shrunk down into human forms faster then you can say Yondaime.

Kyuubi is about 6'6" tall with a sun kiss tan. With blood red spiky hair that falls down to his mid back. Crimson eyes with slits and waring a standard Ninja attire.

Shinigami is about 7" tall, waring a blue-gray demon mask, that has two black horns on them. When he took it off, he showed his pale skin, golden eyes, and his snowy hair. He was waring a white kimono and black sandals.

The two were wide eye shaking, when they saw Theaina was scowling at them.

"Th-Theaina…Y-Your b-back…I-I though-" Kurama stop, when she glared at him. He backed off, too afraid to say anymore to her.

Her glare intensified when she saw both of them backing away from her. "You. Two. Are. Complete Usuratonkachi's. I can't believe that you had forced Kami to bring me **BACK** here! Do you even know how much I feel about this, right now? **WELL DO YOU?"** She shouted in fury to the both of them. The two souls gawk at her and Kami lower her head. Both the Shinigami and Kyuubi were shaking more in fear.

Her annoyance was increasing…

"I'm S-Sorry…Nee-san" The Shinigami said that sounded more like a whimper. Backing off. Theaina glared at him…more darkly...

"Why should I forgive you? You two have cause me nothing but trouble." Theaina said growling in a menacing glare, that made the two shiver in sweat even more.

"S-sorry…." The two said in unison. Sweat poured down their faces, while bowing in forgiveness. Theaina's twitch increased, she hates grovelers. It's annoying and idiotic. She walked up to the two, glaring daggers.

"What. Was. That?" She asked a calm motherly tone, who is ready to punish their children.

"S-Sorry!" The two said again in unison.

"Oh? Sorry for, What?"

"S-Sorry, S-Sorry for-for g-giving y-you t-trouble…Almighty N-Nee-san…who could kill us with just a pinky finger…who would make us ware pink and sing the surprano…who could bring the sun down on us and make our balls melt off….Who-"

Her twitch became a motorcycle's motor and jump kick both of them in the heads. That made them fly and crash back into the craters the two created from earlier. "Wrong answer. You Baka's!" She stomped towards the craters to scold them even more, but…

"Tch's…" And walked back to the gawking souls and a laughing Kami. Her anger quieted down, but was still there…

"Haha, Why did you stop?" Kami asked while whipping a tears from her own laughter.

Theaina pouted and crossed her arms, "Humph! The two baka's passed out…It would be a waist of my time if they aren't awake for their punishment…" Kami fell back laughing even more for her sister's antics. Minato and Kushina couldn't believe what they just saw or heard. This girl, this teen…no she much more then that…She's…

"Wh-what a-are y-you…Who a-are y-you?" Kushina asked for the both of them in a shaky tone.

Theaina watch Kami and sweat drop, knowing why though. She took her eyes off of the laughing deity by the question Kushina asked her. They were still in a gawking faze at her. She only looked at them and waited for Kami to stop laughing, which she did.

Sighing she replied back, "I'm a goddess. And I'm their," she pointed to Kami, and the two baka's in the creaters, "eldest sister…but I haven't been one, in a long, long time…And before you ask, Yes, Kami is the second eldest or my baby sister, Shinigami or Shimie is the third eldest or my baby brother, and Kyuubi or Kurama is my idiotic forth baby brother, who has an ego the size of a planet and can't control his temper when ever he or Shimie are together, which you have seen. And I as an older sibling has to make sure that the two baka's not to fight…but every once in a while, when I'm not watching them. **THIS** is what happens…So as punishment, They are my little bitches for a while. Hee, Hee, Hee."

The two were stepping back a little in fright. "What's a little while, to you Theaina?" Minato asked hesitating while Kushina hide behind her husband in fright. Theaina only grinned evilly,

"300 years in their own minds scape."

**"W****H****AT****TTTTT!"** Both Minato and Kushina shouted.

"Hee, Hee, hee Lets just say that the Uchiha's Tsukuyomi and Utakata Genjutsu would look like child's play compare to the Soodai Atto Iu Ma Ni (Grand's Eye) Technique." She said in a sing song voice.

Still stun, "W-What d-does i-it d-do?" Kushina ask a little fearfully.

"Well it has the same bases as the Tsukuyomi and Utakata only that the victim will get more damage in the physical and mental bodies. The victim will attack their own body with their mental one in all battle royal al for 300 years in the mental lands and only three days on our plains, but the fun part before their in the Soodai Atto Iu Ma Ni, is that I get to dress them up in bright pink tutu's, pink nail polish, and lots and lots of glitter. Hee, Hee, Hee.

When I activate the Technique they start dancing like beautiful ballerinas, man handling and all." Theaina was grinning evilly and started to cackle. Kami was laughing hysterically, and the two souls of Minato and Kushina were backing away with shivers running down their spines. 'Note to self…Never, ever get her piss off at you…ever!' The two souls thought in unison.

"And I have the pleasure to video tape it all, for blackmail of course…but sometimes my fingers slip and I make copies of the tape and sell it in the black market and-"

**"YOU WOULDN'T DARE NEE-SAN!"** The two Baka's shouted in fear in unison. Running up to her and begging for anything but that again. Theaina only glared at them, still highly annoyed with the two.

"Nee-sama…I think they get it. 'They' won't be baka's again, right…?" Kami said to the two who were nodding their heads vigorously with puppy-dog eyes.

Her glare could melt glaciers but then "[Sigh] Man…those two never learn, imootosan. I mean the last time they did something like this was in Yu Yu Hakusho. Hee, Hee. Remember when I made Kurama only use power of plants?"

"Yu Yu What" Minato and Kushina asked in unison, with big question marks above their head. Kami only shook her head and told them to just watch the show.

She turn her gaze a Kurama who was trembling in rage, and she smirk. "And made Shimie into a baby who has all of his power in a binnkie when ever he sucked it for a thousand years-"

**"THAT'S WAS BECAUSE YOU PUT US THEIR YOU WENCH!"** Kurama shouted in anger and a embarrassment frustrations. Theaina looked passive with a slight twitch, but then she added a sly grin.

"Oh? And why did I put you there my chibi little fox-boy?" She said it in a evil sing song voice. Kurama was shaking and looked away.

"B-Because, I stole s-something from y-you…" He started to shiver.

"Riiiight…And you Shimie? Why oh why would I place you their as well, Humm?" Theaina turn her gaze at the shivering Shinigami.

"Because I dared K-Kurama t-to s-still from y-you…"

She smiled and nodded, "Good…now what did we learn?"

"To not still from y-ou…" The two said in unison again.

She looked happy and Nodded. "Good…So…**WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IT AGAIN?!"** Theaina shouted in anger, that blew the two back in the craters.

"You two numskulls are drawing with my last patience, and even more you've added a child in the mix, You…Baka's…" She said sadly. She turned away from them all of them, felling tears trickling down her cheeks.

Kurama and Shimie felt low and ran up to her. They hugged their eldest sister for support.

"I'm sorry Nee-san, I'm sorry I-We did this to you." Kurama said a whisper, that only the other two had heard.

Shimie nodded, too. "I'm sorry…We should have realized what we were doing, before sister had to 'call' you." He said in a whisper. Theaina only felt cold, She nodded seconds later to except their apologies…for now.

"Fine, but I want you two to apologies to those two sense you somehow ring in Fate-chan with that dam Prophecy you three gave to the toads all theses years ago-"

"You mean Naruto is the child of Prophecy?" Minato nearly shouted to Theaina in a roar. Kushina only looked confused.

Sweat dropping, she slowly nodded scratching bridge of her nose, "Well…yes, Naru-chibi is the child, but if we talked about it even more, Fate-chan has the tendency of changing her mind…So please don't say anymore about it."

They nodded, somehow knowing the consequences if they have ask more about it. Theaina looked back at her sister and smiled sadly, "Kami I'll be going now…" Kami perked up in worry.

"Ne? Nee-san what about Naru-chan? He-"

"Where do you think I was going, silly imootosan." Theaina said with a small smile. Kami blink and smile softly before saying her goodbyes to her eldest sister.

"I-I'll see you later?" Kami asked in an insecure manner. Both Kurama and Shimie felt the same. Theaina stop for a few seconds and dropped her shoulders feeling defeated for once in a long time. She looked back at her three siblings who had worried looks. Sighing and rubbing her head in annoyance she gave them a pouty weak grin.

"Y-Yeah-Yeah…I won't leave you. I'm your older sister after all…right?" She said weakly. "I can't leave misfits to run things can't I-GA!" The three gods glomp her and did a tackle hug to Theaina. Hugging her tightly With tears of happiness in their eyes. Theaina felt pale but she knew she can't leave them, 'but it hurts…' Her heart hurts her. And Minato and Kushina both notice it and frown at it.

Theaina eyed them _**[:Can you lie to someone you love, Would it make them happy?:]**_ She told the two in telepathically, which made the two wide eye. Her gaze turn back to the three and smiled warmly to them.

"Now, Now Kiddies…I have a little boy to care for a while." She told the three on her. Theaina turn her gaze back to the parents of the boy and smile warmly. "And I'll make sure that he will know of you when the time is right." She disappear in a gust of glowing lights and blue snow.

Light rain started to fall onto a beautiful sunset. Sounds of silents and crickets chirping for back ground music. But a sound of a child crying broke the beautiful sneery. He was hiding from the villagers who was hurting him and tending to the wounds that he knew how to care for.

All of the sudden a burst of light and blue snow formed into the alley way where Naruto was hiding. The light scared Naruto and tried to shield his eyes from the bright light. He fear that the villagers will find him again. Only that a Honey-Brown hair teenage Girl came from the light.

When the light died down, the teenage girl looked around, before focusing onto little Naruto, who felt lost and confused with fear on seeing this Teenage Girl.

Smiling weakly She looked at the little boy knowing full well on who he is. Before passing out she only said, "Naruto, Uzu-...maki." And fall to the ground from the pain and blood loose.

Wide eyed Naruto panic and tried to wake this girl up. Unfortunately nothing worked. He ran out of the alley way, ignoring his own pain and blood lose, until he bumped into those animal-mask ninja who always follow him.

In a full panic Naruto was talking hysterically, "Help? She hurt! I - she came out of light and-and she passed out, she's hurt, She's bleeding a lot and not moving,…Help! Help!" Naruto was starting to cry, not knowing why before passing out himself.


End file.
